Waiting
by XxPurpleCupcakesxX
Summary: Rocky has been waiting for the past couple of years to go on a date with a certain someone, what happens when he asks her out? Bad summary but good story :D Rated T just in case...I'll post a second chapter this week!
1. Finally

**Ok this is my first fanfic so NO MEAN REVIEWS otherwise everyone is welcome review :) :)**

**Disclaim: I do not own shake it up, if I did then Rocky & Gunther, Tinka & Ty and Deuce & Cece would already be together! Anyway enough with this stuff and on with the story!**

I stared at the clock; he was going to be here any time now! Here I stood, nervously pacing along my living room, waiting for him to show up. Have you guessed who I'm talking about? Well you probably got it right because its Gunther... yes Gunther Hessenhefer, the sparkly twin! Yep, I know what you're thinking _"Rocky Blue is talking about Gunther Hessenhefer and yet she is not gagging? When did this happen?" _ Hahaha yeah sometimes I wonder that too but he wasn't very weird anymore, he had changed a lot over the past 2 years!

His accent wasn't so strong, he was extremely nice now, and also he didn't wear tons of glittery things, now his clothes were normal although he did make them his own by adding a bit of glitter to them. Him and Ty started going to the gym every week and now Gunther was a bit muscular which I LOVED! He was dreamier than ever now and it was so HARD for me to hold back and not kiss him whenever I saw him- and I saw him more every day since we all become friends a year ago. But earlier this week something happened that made me the happiest girl in the WORLD!

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_I was standing by the mirrors in the studio of Shake It Up Chicago! putting my dancing things into my bag when I saw Gunther start walking up to me. I quickly checked in the mirror to see if I looked alright then turned back to find Gunther now standing in front of me, with his cute grin plastered on his face._

"_Hello baybee!" He said happily in his faded accent_

"_Hey Gunther!" I giggled. His facial expression slowly changed from happy to nervous._

"_So I was w-won- I wa-"he stuttered _

"_Gunther, are you ok?" I asked_

"_Uhhh... yeah don't worry!"He laughed pretending he wasn't nervous but he was kinda failing at it!_

"_Okay, here we go. Rocky, do want to do something Friday night?" He spoke quickly_

"_Uhhh... yeah! Do you want me to ask the rest of the gang?"_

"_No! I mean I thought it could just be us..." he said his voice trailing off_

_Wait... is he asking me out on a date? Because if he is, I might just faint!_

"_Ok!" I said but it came out all squeaky like... oh my gosh I'm just embarrassing myself in front my crush, well done Rocky! Note the sarcasm..._

"_Great! Ok I'll come round at 8" he said sounding relieved._

"_Ok bye!" I said, my voice so high pitched I'm pretty sure I sounded like Alvin from Alvin and the chipmunks!_

"_Bye Rocks." He replied as he put on his traditional smirk and winked at me which the combination of the two almost made me pass out!_

_With that he walked over to Tinka, just as CeCe came sprinting up to me._

"_What just happened here?"She asked sounding like she actually wanted to know what happened... wow this is rare!_

"_Well I think Gunther just asked me out!" I squealed happily_

"_OMG, really?" She screamed, as she knew how much I liked Gunther! "Give me ALL the deets!"_

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Anyway TODAY is Friday and it's 7.55 and I'm FREAKING out! I have no idea how this date is going to turn out to be and I'm not completely sure if it even is a proper date AND I don't even know where are going! But i have been waiting for this for the past couple of years so I am SO excited at the same time! Boy am I confusing...

_BRIIIINNNGGGGGG_

Oh my gosh, that's the door bell! I try to calm myself down as I slowly stumble over to the door and turn the door handle to reveal Gunther standing there with a cheesy but very charming smile on his face. He is wearing a very nice bluey-black shirt that surprisingly matched my bluey-black dress that came down to my thighs.

"Hey! Wow 8 o'clock exactly, very surprising Gunther!" I said happily.

"Thank you Rocky, I'm very good with time "He laughed out "By the way you look very beautiful in that dress!"

"Well thank you, you don't look too bad yourself!" I replied, feeling my cheeks get hotter.

"So, shall we proceed?" He said in a posh accent extending his hand out.

"Yes we shall!" I too spoke in a posh accent, while reaching out and taking his hand as he led us out of my apartment. "Can you please tell me where we're going?" I asked

"Nope, it's a surprise!" he replied laughing at my pleading.

Just then, as looked into his eyes and saw the pure happiness, I knew that this was gonna be a great night!

**And I'm stopping there! I realise it's VERY short but I just got this idea today and I quite liked it so I decided to post it up and like I said before NO RUDE REVIEWS! I'll post a second chapter if a few people review if otherwise this will be just a one shot! Okay, see ya later RuntheRockerz :D :D**

**-XxXxRuntherLoVexXxX-**


	2. The Date

**Hey hey hey! Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy that I got more that one review :D :D anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Shake It Up. God I'm gonna get tired of writing this in every chapter...**

**Rocky's POV**

We got out of the cab and walked down the most beautifully lit pathway, I really wondered where he was taking me!

"Can you tell me where are we going now?" I pleaded for the 50th time in the last 10 minutes.

"Hmmm you'll just have to wait and see..." He replied.

"Ok" I chuckled at his attempt to sound mysterious

After a couple more minutes of walking, Gunther stopped in front of a very well decorated garden gate.

"Is this good enough?" He said as he pushed open the gate to reveal the biggest, most gorgeous garden I have EVER seen! It was one of those that really posh people have, you where they drink tea and mingle with their guests and what-not.

"Oh my gosh, this is BEAUTIFUL Gunther!" I gasped, looking at all the colourful flowers everywhere.

"Well I'm glad you like it!" He said with a proud look on his face as he led us to the table in the middle of this amazing garden.

"What would you like to have today?" A waiter asked when we had sat down.

"Hmmm, I would spaghetti Bolognese please!" I said as I glanced at Gunther across the table.

"And I'll have the same..." Gunther added, his voice trailing off as he returned the glance at me.

His eyes were ever so dreamy, I got lost in those ocean blue eyes so easily, just like I was now. I could stay here and stared into his eyes forever and not mind at all!

"Ok I will come back to ask about drinks." The waiter said before walking away.

-1 hour later-

"You did not!" I laughed as the waiter took our empty plates and disappeared into the distance.

"I'm telling you; in 5th grade someone tricked me into coming to school in my pyjamas!" He replied "And the worst thing was it was gold, pink and EXTREMELY covered in glitter!

"Why don't I remember that?" I said trying so hard to remember this day.

"I don't know, maybe you have a very bad memory!" He chuckled.

"Hahaha yeah I really don't have a very good memory..."I replied, laughing slightly to myself while looking down.

I tilted my head up again only for mine and Gunther's eyes to meet, and this time I was getting drawn into it...

**Gunther's POV**

Here I am on an amazing date with Rocky, yes Rocky Blue! How lucky am I? Anyway right now I am just gazing into her eyes, those beautiful, chocolate whirlpools... just getting completely lost in them and then I started lean in, I don't know why but I did and it's too late to stop sine she started to lean in too. Our lips are so close, I can feel her unsteady, gentle breath on my skin and it's making me shiver. When I go to close the gap between us, the waiter appears out of NOWHERE and says

"Would you like to get anythi-" The waiter stopped as soon as he saw the now very awkward situation and slowly backed away "I'll come back later..."

Me and Rocky looked at each other and pulled away quicker than you can say... ummm... let's say 'kiss'! After that we blushed so badly if you compared us to tomatoes we would probably redder than that! But seriously, waiter what's-his-name, you had to interrupt us now? We were SO close... I was less than a centimetre away from kissing Rocky and you just had to ruin that!

For a while we didn't say anything at all, we just looked at each other awkwardly.

"So... are you ready to go?" I suddenly ask her

"y-yeah..." she stutters. I chuckle and gently grab her hand and lead her through the garden gate, down the pathway and into a cab.

As we sit down, she scooted closer and placed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes as if she was sleeping, still not letting go off my hand. I glanced at her and she glanced back and gave me her traditional sweet, warm smile then closed her eyes yet again as the cab driver started driving.

-15 minutes later-

**Rocky's POV**

Me and Gunther were walking up the stairs to my apartment, we haven't talked since we got into the cab to get here! We occasionally looked, more like stared, at each other but didn't say a thing... this was getting more awkward so when we got to my door I swung round to face him, only to see him with a massive smile on his face.

"Okay, why the smile?"

"Well where do I start? I had an amazing date, with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" he replied looking smug.

"Awww thank you and I had an amazing date too!" I spoke, with a smile creeping onto my face. "Ok then, goodnight Gunther!"

"Goodnight..." He said sounding sad.

I turned to door and just as I was reaching for the handle Gunther said

"wait!"

"What?" I said, confused.

"I just wanted to do this before I left." he explained and with that he began to lean down.

This is actually happening... I think I'm going to faint! When we were about to kiss the door flung open and there stood Ty, with a funny expression on his face.

"Oh, I thought I heard voices out here!" he said trying to sounding innocent, I groaned.

TWICE! That's two times we have been interrupted when we were about to kiss! I'm seriously going to kill Ty...

"Hey Gunther!" Ty said happily.

"JUST GO BACK INSIDE, TY!" I screamed and Gunther started to laugh.

"Ok, ok just chill sis..." Ty replied as he went back inside and closed the door behind him.

"What was that?" Gunther said now laughing his head off.

"I j-just lost it ok?" I said, giggling a bit myself now.

I turned to face Gunther and we just stood there gazing into each other's eyes, we seem to do this a lot... weird.

After a minute or so he slowly leans in and crashes our lips together to form the BEST KISS I HAVE EVER HAD! It felt so right; his lips are so soft and taste so nice. I wish I could stay here all night and day just kissing HIM but a few seconds later we pull away and straight after that we both had the cheesiest smiles on our faces!

A few minutes later I kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Goodnight" and then opened my door and walked in, taking a quick glance back to see Gunther give me a small, cute wave before closing the door. I checked the door was properly closed then stumbled into my room and shut my colourful door. As soon I closed the door I started doing a massive happy dance around my neat room, because I had just kissed Gunther Hessenheffer! You probably will never get why I like but I do, I LOVE him and after 2 years of waiting, I had finally got my wish!

I sighed as I fell onto my bed; I am SO happy right now that NOTHING could bring me down...

**So I'm stopping there, so this might turn into a mini story but I just hope you guys liked it :D :D**

**till next time,**

**-XxXxRuntherLoVexXxX-**


End file.
